


coming home

by SuperStellar



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Christmas, Inspired by Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStellar/pseuds/SuperStellar
Summary: Leon hasn’t been back for a long time, but this year, he’s coming home for Christmas.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Kudos: 43





	coming home

**Author's Note:**

> didn't know if I wanted to add the incest tag because nothing really happens (spoilers) but uhh in case y'all are wondering, there are def overtones in here, in case the pairing tag wasn't obvious enough

There was a picturesque blanket of snow all across Postwick, putting everyone in the holiday mood. Leon was certainly feeling it, along with a few butterflies that were nestled in his stomach. He’d not come home for the last five years, citing various obligations from being the Champion.

This year, though, he promised Hop. 

Maybe it was because he was running away from his feelings. He’d left home when he was ten, returning sporadically since he swept the Galar League, and he became increasingly busy as Champion. The first few years, he did his best to visit for important events like birthdays, and of course Hop’s favourite holiday, Christmas. But then, as he and his brother aged, he noticed a shift. 

It wasn’t like he made up excuses, but he simply… stopped saying no when Chairman Rose asked him to attend various functions for Macro Cosmos. It was a natural progression. 

But there was nothing happening over Christmas this year. He had no convenient excuse or event, so it was time to go home.

He had taken a Corviknight taxi from his apartment in Wyndon to Postwick, right to the front door. It was bright and early on Christmas day, the sun barely peeking up over the horizon. Fairy lights were strung up around the exterior, and Leon could see a Christmas tree through his front window. They had waited to decorate the tree with him.

There were all the trappings of a good family Christmas. The sight of all this holiday cheer, and the fact that he’d missed five years of it, hit him square in the chest. The feelings he’d shoved into a box were sneaking back out, coming to the fore. He’d avoided coming home for so long… 

Taking a deep breath, he walked up to the front door – his front door – and knocked.

His little brother practically threw the door open with a bright grin. Leon was stunned at how much Hop had grown. The last time they saw each other, Hop was just barely becoming a teenager, but now… Hop was growing into his body and might even be taller than him when he was done. He was still slightly awkward in that teenage way, but made up for it in his unbridled enthusiasm. 

Leon cut off Hop (and his thoughts) before he could start. “I must have the wrong house,” he said, exaggerating his confusion. His penchant for getting lost worked perfectly here. 

Hop gave him an exasperated giggle and pointed at himself. “Your brother!” He threw his arms around Leon for a big hug, which Leon returned with an emphatic squeeze. It really had been too long.

The two of them went inside after their reunion, with Hop leading the way. Leon hung up his coat (he _did_ own and wear clothes that weren’t covered in sponsorship logos or related to the League, as surprised as Hop was at this fact) and glanced at his childhood home. It looked practically the same as when Leon had last seen it, except now there were more pictures of him on the wall. He’d really made his family proud, and his little brother was the proudest of them all.

They entered the kitchen and Hop started making some tea. Classic Galarian move. “I waited up _all night_ for you, you know.”

Leon gave him a wry smile. “Well, it’s a long way from Wyndon.” It really wasn’t. Leon felt bad for this – Postwick was still in the same country, the distance barely noticeable when taking a Corviknight taxi.

Hop smiled like he knew Leon was making excuses and entertaining them regardless. He handed Leon a cup of tea with two sugars and a squeeze of lemon. He still knew how he took his tea.

Leon took the cup with both hands and inhaled the comforting scent. “Ahh, _tea_.” The two of them shared a grin at this stereotype, which was too accurate sometimes. 

They made some idle chatter, partly to catch up and partly to figure out how to fit together again. Leon regaled his brother with stories about raids and amusing meetings with his sponsors. Hop told him all about their new neighbour, who was quickly becoming Hop's best friend. Leon had to tamp down his jealousy. Maybe he’d taken being Hop's _number one_ for granted. Maybe he’d stayed away for too long.

That prompted Leon to pull out a small box. It was wrapped in some gold festive paper, with a red stick-on bow on top. He handed it to Hop. “I got you something while I was travelling.”

Hop's eyes brightened at this, and he took the box from Leon's hands. “Really?!” He turned it over and shook it a few times to try and guess what was inside. It was so endearing that Leon had to take a sip from his tea to cover up a smile.

Hop stilled for a moment and stared down at the gift. Then, he pulled the bow off and stuck it to Leon's shoulder. Leon looked up at him in confusion, their eyes meeting. “What're you doing?” he asked, looking briefly at the bow.

Hop broke eye contact before looking back at his brother, giving Leon a shy smile. “You’re my present this year.”

Leon's brain stopped for a moment, then a grin spread across his face. “Happy Christmas, Hop.” It was good to be home. 

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL because I had this idea at like 10 pm on Christmas Eve and then pooped this out an hour later while I did Christmas baking, because I definitely had to get it done for Christmas, and then I waffled on posting it but I guess here we are
> 
> If you aren't familiar with the Folgerscest ad (like I wasn't until like 2 weeks ago), check out this GQ article: https://www.gq.com/story/folgers-incest-ad-oral-history/
> 
> And uhh this isn't even my ship, I don't even go here. I'm sorry if this is your ship and I did terribly but I just. The ad fit Leon and Hop SO WELL that I couldn't not.
> 
> Also now that I'm adding tags, I can see someone roughly had a similar idea so I really hope they did this a lot better


End file.
